1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-line skate frames, and more particularly, to protectors for in-line skate frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Depending typically on the skater and/or the type of skating being performed, the frames of a pair of in-line skates may take quite a beating. For example, in use, the frames may become scratched or chipped; and in some cases, a frame may even bend or break—at which point, the frame must be replaced. Moreover, if a frame bends or breaks while a skater is wearing the frame, the skater may be seriously injured. The risk of significant frame damage is even greater for skaters who perform in-line skate stunts—stunts that become more extreme each year, as skaters seek to outdo what has been done before. Examples of such stunts include ramp skating, stair riding, jumping, curb and handrail sliding (typically referred to by extreme- or stunt-skaters as “grinding”), and “stalling” (coming to an abrupt stop).
In order to withstand the various forces to which they are subjected, many skate frames are quite rugged, and therefore, are relatively expensive. Accordingly, the cost to replace one or more worn or otherwise-damaged frames is quite significant. And if a skater is grinding on their frames, or performing various other stunts, they may need to replace their frames on a routine basis.
In an effort to address the wear-and-tear issue, one approach calls for a plate that has two “wings” connected by a base. The plate may be positioned on the frame between two wheels, preferably in the median portion of the frame. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,860.) Another approach calls for a protective means mounted to the frame. In one embodiment, the protective means is mounted to the exterior surfaces of the inboard and outboard sides of the frame, and includes a lower portion spanning the underside of the frame. In another embodiment, the protective means may protrude beyond the underside of the frame. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,081.) A further approach calls for a removable H-block that is centrally located along the length of the frame, between the two frame sidewalls. In this H-block approach, each of the sidewalls has a cut-out that extends upwardly from the sidewall lower edge; and a portion of the H-block fills each cut-out. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,943 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0227144.)
Although each approach offers some degree of protection to the frame, the protection is quite limited.